


Signed

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 1x20 "Ma Ke Kahakai".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed

When they get to Steve's place, Danny ushers him through the door and into the hallway muttering, "Get in, get in there, you. Get in right now."

Steve laughs, loose and relaxed as he leans against the wall and pulls Danny close. Ducking down, he kisses Danny, warm friendly lips and sly tongue but Danny's having none of it.

"Why would I even want to kiss you?" Danny asks, pulling away. "Explain to me, why?"

"Why wouldn't you want to kiss me?" Steve grins and oh, he's just way too pleased with himself.

"Maybe you need a certain waitress to kiss you instead, what was her name? Angeline? Oh wait, let me check, it's written on your cast, right?" He tugs at Steve's sling, trying to move it aside.

"Sandrine. Her name was Sandrine." Steve's laughing as he points to a spot on his cast. "It's right here. See?"

"You're a total schmuck, you know that, don't you." Danny can't help but laugh. Steve is so damn proud of his schmuckiness and that shouldn't be so adorable. And yet it is. "I should have left you out on that ledge. At least for a day or two. Let you fend off the wild boars with your bare hands. Which I'm sure you can--you'd slay them and roast them up for dinner."

He nuzzles Steve's neck, then scrapes his teeth across a tendon and Steve shudders, a hand going to Danny's head. Danny reaches up to kiss Steve, his mouth rough with the memory of Steve sliding down the rock face. Stupid, stupid Steve, stupid, stupid rocks and he takes out all his frustration in the kiss and soon Steve is clutching Danny's shoulder with his good arm and whimpering into Danny's mouth.

"Speaking of which," Danny breaks off the kiss with a huff and bumps his nose against Steve's cheek. "I refuse to go on any more dates with you, what, with the car breaking down, or you falling down a cliff, or us stumbling upon a crime scene. Not only does that totally kill the romance, I have to point out that you, my friend, are a hazard to both my mental and my physical health."

Steve nods. "Maybe from now on we should just stay home and fuck instead."

Danny nips Steve's chin. "Yeah, good luck with that. Maybe you should give Angeline a call. I think she left her number." He pats Steve's chest then turns toward the door. "See you tomorrow, Steven."

He doesn't even take a single step before Steve grabs him by the collar and drags him back. Steve may be tipsy, but he still has the reflexes of a cobra. "Where you going, Danny?" His voice is low and a little bit threatening and whoa, that really shouldn't be such a turn-on.

"Home, you brute, you." Danny stumbles and falls against Steve's chest, squashing Steve's broken forearm between them. "Oh, oh, hey, sorry."

Steve wiggles his fingers. "S'okay. Only hurts a little."

"Really? It hurts? You didn't tell me it hurts."

"Only a little--Danny, it's a broken arm. Of course it's going to hurt." Steve looks confused, as if wondering why anyone should be concerned over a little pain.

"Come here." Danny hustles Steve into the living room and turns on the light so he can examine Steve's hand. At least, what he can see of Steve's hand beyond the plaster cast. "Looks like the swelling is still going down, at least."

He presses a kiss to each of Steve's scraped and bruised knuckles, because Steve makes him ridiculous like that. What's worse, Steve gives a sweet little sigh as if he's been waiting all day for Danny to kiss and make it better and really, that kind of thing is just going to encourage further ridiculous acts. But when Danny glances up he sees Steve watching him with that soft look in his eyes, and the bruises on Steve's face stand out in stark contrast to his skin and Danny hates that, and he hates that he couldn't keep Steve from falling. "You jerk, you," he says amiably, bundling all his complaints into one.

A warm smile, as if Danny had just declared his undying love (as if Danny hadn't already done that once already today) and Danny just shakes his head and kisses him. "Okay, up to bed with you."

He gets Steve upstairs and helps him off with his shirt, since the guy does have a broken arm and all, and helps him out of the shoes that took Steve twenty stubborn minutes to tie earlier that day, and then also helps him with his pants and his underwear since a guy with a broken arm shouldn't have to do those things himself either, even if he is both a schmuck and a jerk.

And when Steve is laying naked and breathless on his bed, all smooth skin and stupid tattoos and narrow hips, Danny licks and sucks Steve's cock, because he's generous that way. He sucks Steve until he's moaning and whispering Danny's name over and over, hips moving restlessly against the bed, and it's only then that he lets Steve come and after Steve is done, completely and beautifully done, Danny rises up on his knees and jerks himself off with quick, firm strokes until he comes all over Steve's chest and oops, maybe the plaster cast gets stained with come, too. Steve watches with half-lidded eyes, looking sated and maybe a little bit pleased.

Danny finds Steve's shirt and cleans him off, then kisses Steve, slow and sweet and deep until Steve's eyes fall shut and he's sound asleep, snoring lightly, injured arm resting against his chest and that's when Danny fishes the marker out of Steve's pants pocket and crosses out the waitress's name and writes his own, along with a few suitably filthy comments. Then tucks himself against Steve's side and with a kiss to Steve's shoulder, joins him in sleep.


End file.
